tar_raventhfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:MasterOfArda/Darth Sidious
White Force lightning: Darth Sidious can channel dark-side energy into the air, causing crackling white light to appear. While this is technically not true lightning it appears similar, giving it its name. The lightning causes immense pain to the victim but those not harm his body *'Shock: '''Darth Sidious causes to light to blast forth, sending a blast of pain through the target. This ability is usually used with one finger, as it is almost always an attempt to conserve energy via intimidation. *'Current:' The most common form of Force lightning, and a version commonly employed by Darth Sidious. This works by unleashing a consistent current of Force lightning at the target. *'Maelstrom:' One of the more obscure forms of Force lightning, this functions by causing all objects nearby to blast of Force lightning. *'Imbue:' Imbue is arguably the most rare of all Force lightning techniques, and almost never used by practitioners of white lightning. It causes to target to immediately absorb white Force lighning, discharging when Darth Sidious desires. '''Blue Force lightning:' Blue Force lightning is the offensive counterpart to white Force lightning. It unleashes a blast of electricity, usually to totally destroy the opponents body. Darth Sidious was so proficient in this power that he could send every electron he summoned in the exact direction he wanted. *'Shock:' Darth Sidious unleashes a blast of Force lightning to destroy his opponent. He rarely uses this ability, though his skill with Force lighting is such that on shock can kill his opponent. *'Current:' Darth Sidious most common application of Force lightning, he unleashes a current of electricity to destroy his opponent. He was so skilled with this that he could utterly destroy an opponent with one blast. *'Maelstrom:' Despite being one of the more obscure forms of Force lighting, Darth Sidious uses this ability often. He can unleash it with enough potency to destroy the surface of a planet in less than a second. *'Imbue:' Imbue allows Darth Sidious to charge an object with electricity. Sidious also posses the ability to charge his lightsaber like this. Force stun: Force stun is an ability that unleashes electricity into the target, stuning them. It can also be used as a defibulator. *'Force death:' Force death is an extreme version of Fore stun, unleashing enough energy to shut down the targets vital organs and kill them. Lightning: This ability allows Sidious to call down a bolt of lightning. When Sidious used it had enough power to destroy everything in a huge radius. Tutaminis: Tutaminis is the art of absorbing or deflecting energy biased attacks. Darth Sidious often used this to defend against energy based attacks. *'Absorption shield:' Sidious can use absorption shield, also known as absorption shape, to absorb all the energy that enters the shield/shape. *'Absorption self:' Sidious can turn himself (Or any other target) into a form of absorption shield/shape, allowing the target to absorb the energy of the blast, instead of the shape. *'Absorb:' Darth Sidious immediately absorbs the energy from the target, acting as if the target was enveloped in an absorption shield. *'Deflection shield:' Darth Sidious can create a shield to deflect all attacks. These shield instantly reverses the direction of all energy based attacks that touch it. *'Force deflect:' This operates similarly to deflection shield, though instead turns away the target energy. Category:Blog posts